


good morning starshine the ship says hello

by gentlemanofquality



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, friends or more than friends its not clear, its not clear how they feel about each other beyond love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemanofquality/pseuds/gentlemanofquality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theyre best friends, yeah, but theyre more than that, a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning starshine the ship says hello

TJ stirs awake, opening her eyes to see a cluster of blurry brown lines trembling from the breath coming slowly from her nose. A few of these indistinct streaks tickle her eyelids as she blinks slowly, trying to get oriented. As she focuses her vision, she realizes that her head is buried in someone’s neck, their hair in her eyes. Other senses quickly return and she recognizes Vanessa’s scent, slightly flowery and slightly earthy, as she pulls back slightly to see the soldier’s earlobe, neck, and soft jawline with the almost invisible dusting of hair. She still feels slightly woozy with sleep so she doesn’t actually get up, but Vanessa senses her movement and stretches under her, pressing her chest against TJ’s as her back arches and her neck cracks.

“That’s really not very good for you…” TJ murmurs into Vanessa’s ear. “Cracking your neck like that, I mean.”

Vanessa does it again, her shoulders bouncing in silent laughter as TJ flinches. “Good morning to you too,”

TJ finally gets up, putting her hands on either side of Vanessa’s hips and sitting on her lap, straddling her thighs. She looks into the other woman’s smiling face and smiles back, feeling a rush of warm, sleepy, affection overwhelm her. She leans in again and presses her lips to Vanessa’s, kissing her with her whole body as she gets as close as she can to the soldier.

“Sorry,” she mutters against Vanessa’s lips, not wanting to pull away. “Morning breath, I know,”

“S’okay… I’m just as bad.” Vanessa kisses her back, sloppily and slowly. She must have only just woken up as well; TJ can feel the languid touch of the unfocused near-dream she’s experiencing in her kiss, and it feels wonderful.

TJ rubs her hips against Vanessa’s, smiling into her mouth and relishing the low moan that Vanessa lets out without restriction. When she’s drowsy in the mornings after they’ve spent the night together TJ thinks that Vanessa is sexier than any other time they’ve slept together – not that she’s ever not sexy, it’s just that the lack of restraint, the lack of worrying about getting caught… it’s comfortable and it’s happy and it’s incredibly hot.

She disconnects their mouths to kiss Vanessa’s jaw, her neck, her delicate collarbone. With one hand she strokes the other woman’s hair, tangling and untangling her fingers at the back of her skull, and with the other she cups one of Vanessa’s breasts and squeezes gently.

“Do we have time…?” Vanessa mutters breathily. Even when half-asleep she’s always the dutiful soldier, which can be fun sometimes but is right now just a bit of a pain. One of her hands moves to the small of TJ’s back, trailing her fingers up and down her spine.

“Don’t worry about it. We can be late to breakfast,” TJ bites Vanessa’s neck lightly, making her tense suddenly then relax as the pleasurable heat of TJ’s lips continues down her chest. She wears a tank top and underwear to bed, as does TJ, and it’s beautifully simple to pull the straps of her top down and to lightly press a tongue to her rapidly stiffening nipples, one after the other.

Vanessa arches her back again, pushing herself towards TJ and gripping her hips. TJ smiles broadly, nuzzling the other woman’s chest and lightly blowing on the wet skin. “Feels good…” Vanessa mutters.

“Of course it does…” TJ bites soft flesh with her lips between her teeth, sucking slightly and then pulling back to speak, peering up into Vanessa’s flushed face. “Temperature changes on skin with more nerve endings are going to feel more intense. Basic physiology.”

“You’re such a smartass, Jesus…” She insistently thrusts upward with her hips. TJ gets the message and kisses Vanessa’s breasts goodbye before clumsily crawling down to rest on her knees, pulling her… her friend with benefits? Pulling Vanessa’s panties down anyway, and lowering her head to get a taste of her, to press her tongue in a parabola over flushed, swollen flesh and dipping her tongue into the slick center, making Vanessa moan and spread her legs, urging her on.

TJ smiles, reminded suddenly of how she’d woken up, brown hair in her eyes and a sweet smell in her nose, the feel of affection and warmth overpowering and intoxicating. Her fingers trace paths up over Vanessa’s hipbones as she presses her face between her legs, eyes closing as she gives over to just feeling.

Vanessa’s breath is ragged, her hands grasping the bedsheets because she knows that TJ’s scalp already hurts from pulling her hair back all day. She’s now quite wet and her abdominal and vaginal muscles are twitching. Her toes curl up as TJ curls a finger inside of her, finding her more sensitive spots with clinical precision. TJ kisses the place where her thigh meets the swell of her outer labia and slides another finger inside, gentle and noninvasive, just finding the places that feel good, that make Vanessa moan and swear under her breath.

All too soon, Vanessa clenches around TJ’s fingers and wraps her lower legs around her waist, shuddering as she rides out her orgasm. TJ kisses Vanessa’s trembling body as she pushes up onto her mouth, her hands. She herself is hot and sweating, though she hasn’t done much real movement, and of course she’s now soaked through her comfortable briefs. Luckily Vanessa is a sweetheart and lets her go quickly only to grab her again, this time with her arms, and pull her back up onto her lap, fingers pressing into her hips. TJ presses her forehead against the other woman’s and rolls her hips up against her leanly muscled belly as their eyes lock. Vanessa’s gaze is hazy, still in the aftershocks of an early morning eating out but still clear enough to send shivers down TJ’s spine as she finally comes, tensing up and thrusting sporadically.

“That’s pretty damn hot, Teej…” Vanessa mutters as TJ slumps into her embrace, head once again buried in the soldier’s neck. They breathe in sync for a few minutes, finding each other’s hands and letting them slowly move against each other, trailing fingers over protruding knuckles and calloused skin. She breaks the silence all too soon: “Don’t fall asleep on me, okay?”

“I won’t.” TJ replies, taking a deep breath and slowly sitting up, giving Vanessa a wry smile and wiping her sticky chin with the back of her admittedly also somewhat sticky hand.

“You’re way to good at that you know…” Vanessa gives her a mock-disapproving look and gives her a quick peck on the lips. “Get off, we’ve got a briefing later.”

“I’m going to go shower.” She climbs off the other woman and gets out of the bed, pulling her hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ears. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” She grabs her pants off the floor and pulls them on, glancing back towards the bed. Vanessa meets her eyes and smiles broadly. She’s on her side, bare chest getting in the way of her arms somewhat as she rests her chin in her hands, watching TJ get dressed.

“You know I love you, yeah?”

TJ can’t keep her heart from skipping a beat as she stands up, cheeks gone red again. “Yeah,”

The other woman sits up on the side of the bed, letting her underwear fall from her knees to the floor, and angles her head up at TJ who, bashfully despite her earlier forwardness, kisses her for about twenty seconds, hands on her shoulders. She pulls away regretfully, smiling despite herself. She moves to the door, but before she presses the door controls she turns around and says: “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im working on another sgu fic right now where james is pining over tj and this just makes me sad to read now even though i wrote it a while ago...  
> crossposted to writing blog


End file.
